


Peter-man

by ItsFfion



Series: Team Red [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Foggy Nelson & Karen Page Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: Who knew it is hard to keep your identity a secret, especially when your trying to hide it from daredevil and deadpool..
Relationships: Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock & Wade Wilson, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Team Red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Daredevil was out on patrol when he heard a familiar heartbeat, a fast a young one just below on the street. The familiar heartbeat was next to another one, this one was young too but slightly faster, the faster heartbeat was speaking at nearly the same pace their heart is, 

“and I'm saying, what could've caused that to happen? Aliens?! Experimentation?! What-what if it was like drugs!” Matt follows them on the roof, they could be talking about something crime related, which isn't good for young people. 

The normal heart beat responds, “I don't think you can get powers from drugs, Ned.. Its like saying you get future visions from like smoking, I don't know weed or whatever makes you hallucinate..” now this voice sounds deathly familiar, and from what he's saying, has no idea about anything drug related. 

“Peter.. I think we walked into Hells Kitchen.. Peter, that's spidermans name, that's why he knows that heartbeat, matt thinks, 

“oh don't worry Ned, we just go.. Uh” Peter spins around, “I don't know, I barely go into this area.. Uh” well I guess I should jump down, I have to make sure Peter doesn't know that I know who he is. 

Peter is panicking, he normally knows everywhere he is, but he wasn't paying attention and he barely goes into hells kitchen, that's normally Daredevils area, suddenly he hears a shout from a rooftop. Him and Ned lift their heads up sharply to see who it was, and it is Daredevil, 

“hey kids,” he says gruffly, “you two lost?” Ned being too shocked, and maybe a bit scared so Peter took it upon himself to answer, hoping that Daredevil doesn't recognise his voice, “uh yeah.. We weren't paying attention.. M-Mr Daredevil..” he sees DD smile, 

“I'll be down now, I'll help” he calls down. 

Once out of Vision he sees Ned turn to him, putting his hand on his sohier, “P-Peter that was daredevil! Is he going to kill us?” he asks panicking, 

“No Ned, like first of all you know he doesn't kill people and he literally just asked if we need help..”

“what about kidnap?” his best friend asks frantically, 

“I don't think he does that either Ned, just calm down we'll make our way back soon. “

After a few seconds of Ned questions Daredevil appears in front of them, “so where you two heading? Hells kitchen isn't a good place for young people do be.” DD asks, a little softer than his normal voice, maybe not to scare Ned away, 

“well, we were supposed to go to Times Square, but uh- we got distracted and now we're here.. Thank you by the way” he sees Daredevil smile, 

“No problem, I'm going to lead you both out of Hells kitchen if that's okay, there's some things going on here, don't trust some kids wandering around” the boy who was stuck statue comes out of it and nervously nods his head. 

So here Matt was, walking out of Hells kitchen with two 16? Year old boys, one of them quiet, seemingly because, from what matt could guess, could reveal his hidden identity, which has already happened and the other speaking, asking all the questions that pop into his head. 

“so like are you actually a devil? Why do they call you the devil of hells kitchen? Can you even see out of that helmet? Do you have powers? Have you ever worked with the fantastic four?” Peter nudged Ned, 

“you need to remember to breath dude, also why are you asking so many questions?”

Ned sighs and looks over at him, “he's a hero Pete, how often do i get this chance?”

Daredevil laughs, “I'd say every other week with the amount of villains and alien invasions here” both of the boys look over at him, matt picks up Ned whispering to Peter, “D-did daredevil make a joke and laugh?” Peter in response laughs slightly, embarresed, “he's a person Ned, he can make jokes, isn't that right Mr daredevil? “ peter looks over to him, 

“I don't know, I am the devil. Anyway this looks like both of your stop, just head down there and you should get to times square.” he points down a street, Ned and Peters eyes following, 

“thank you!”

“yes thank you”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! 💞 💞

“so I met spiderman under his mask today he didn't know I knew who he was though, in hells kitchen.. ” matt causally said to Wade as they both sat on a roof, 

“aw man I want to see what he looks like-and I can't even ask you what he looked like since your blind.. Your hogging the time for me to see spidey” matt turned to face Wade, 

“oh I'm sorry for being in a chemical accident when I was young that lost my vision, I'm sorry for ruining you chance” 

“yeah you should be sorry”

After a few seconds of silence Wade spoke again, “so what's he like under the mask and why was he in hells kitchen? Spiderman usually goes around queen's or the edge of brooklyn”

“he was with his friend and they got distracted when they were heading to times square.. He called me Mr daredevil” matt said with a scrunched up face, “it was weird” deadpool laughs, 

“at least our super has some manners, most of the kids I know like to swear, one nearly killed someone and the other is somehow dating the sweetest girl.. They are so cute together, the butch and the femme” Wade says softly, “you should meet them all sometime. “

Matt looks or atleast turns his head towards him, “anyway I'm sure you'll meet him out the mask soon-”

“especially if I go around queen's!”

“Wade no”

“Wade yes! I want to meet him!”

Wade jumped of the building with a grunt and a few bones breaking before matt could stop him. 

Wade liked Queens, first of all had the best name, Queens? Amazing, it's like it's literally after the Queen, secondly it has the amazing Spider-man which is actually a teenage boy but only him and a select few know that. 

As Wade walked around queen's many people passing looked at him, this may be because he was showing off his scarred skin for all to see, he doesn't care though, Yukio was amazing at boosting his self esteem, she's so nice! Anyway back to why he's in Queens, he wants to meet spiderman out of the suit and where better to than where he patrols? Maybe he could even find where he lived--though matt and maybe one of the avengers would kill him for doing that, and the way matt kills him is not fun at all. 

Wade decided he was bored of looking around for the spider kid and decided to climb a random building, it's a nice few he has to admit, he even got a sandwich from a shop with a cat inside! Can't be good for cleanliness but who cares, he got to pet a cat and get a sandwich. He hears the doors behind him open and someone walk, “uhm, Sir? Are you okay? Your sitting close to the edge and I don't want you to fall” and young boy spoke softly, Wade turns around and faces thhe kid, who doesn't bat a eye at his skin, nice. 

“I'm fine kid, don't worry I'm just eating a sandwich enjoyong the view, you know how it is” the boy walks up and sits next to him, “hey, hey kid you probably shouldn't sit by the edge” 

“oh it's okay I've sat here alot and never fallen ill be okay.. Are you okay?” Wade looks at the kid, brown eyes and hair, pretty bland but his voice is familiar, 

“I'm fine, I was looking for someone but then I didn't want to anymore so I bought a sandwich”

The boys eyes lit up, “from delmers? I love that place, murph is there and he likes pets.. Does that little chirping thing he does when I pet ‘im” Wade laughs, 

“yeah it was from delmers, he's actually quiet funny and nice, didn't bat a eye at my skin.. Which your not either which is odd since your a child and they usually think I'm the monster in their wardrobes” the boy shakes his head, 

“I don't see why I would point out your skin, its not my place to ask and it's not like you never noticed it and with me asking it's not like your going to find out for the first time” the boy sighs, “I'm Peter by the way” Wade looks at him, the name clicking in place,

“I do know you! I'm Wade, aka deadpool and I know who you are!” Wade points a finger at Peter, they younger eyes wide, 

“oh-uh what do you mean?” he stutters, 

“you are the little red and blue spider that swings around new york” Wade puts his arms around the kids solders, “also double D said your heatbeat and voice is recognisable” Peter sighs, 

“what's even the point of a secret identity if the people I work with or even fight find out? From now on I shall be Peter man and my weakness is hiding my identity!” they both laugh, Wade looks at Peter, “hey wanna meet daredevil under the mask? He won't mind we both trust you” Peter tenses, 

“I mean yeah.. But he's kinda scary" Wade laughs, "nah don't worry red out of his mask is very dysfunctional, he should still be in his office now if you wanna come with me to see him" Peter nods and sits up from the edge, Wade doing the same. They both go down the fire escape despite wades choice of wanting to jump of the side of the building, seeing as it'll be quicker but decided against it as it might traumatise the kid even more. They both call a taxi to head to Hells Kitchen. 

Wade and Peter stop outside a building titled murdock and Nelson, attorneys at law.. Which Peter finds slightly funny, seeing as being a vigilante is very illegal. Peter follows wade into the building and up the stairs, stopping quickly as the older opens the door, "Matty! I brought a friend!" Peter notices a women with blond hair sitting at a desk, and a man holding what looks like a tray of coffee, nearly dropping it at wades entrance. Peter hears a groan and a door opening, he turns to see a man wearing a suit, with red glasses and a cane, blind? This can't be double D, peter thinks, he's blind and with all the moves daredevil does, and what his name is known for, among other things. Yet as soon as Wade sees the man he leaps into his arms, the man looking annoyed, "Wade why did you bring uh a kid.. With you?" the man tries to get out of Wades grip, his two friends just watching amused, taking quick glances at Peter. "he figured out I'm deadpool! Well after I told him but I figured out he's our little baby boy, spiderman!" Peter tenses and quickly looks at the three strangers in the room, panic coursing through his body, only the man with coffee and the blond woman looking shocked, the man finally gets out of wades grip after somehow noticing Peters panic and walks over to him, placing a hand in his shoulder, "don't worry, they are trustworthy. They wont tell anyone, I promise, they've kept my secret" Peter feels himself calm down as his thoughts start to click in place. 

"you're- you're daredevil! But youre blind! Or are you? Is this just a cover?" Peter speaks out. Daredevil- or matt, just laughs slightly, and the man holding the coffee, who finally put them down walks over, "I thought he was faking it too, but nope he's like 100% can not see any think blind. The only problems he seems to face is reading a book that isn't braille" the woman from the desk laughs, 

"I thought the same when I found out, I mean a man jumping from building to building and somehow not dying in massive fights, you wouldn't believe that he is blind.. I'm Karen by the way" Peters eyes lit up looking over to her, 

"my AI in my suit is called Karen! You two are name buddies!" he happily says, earning a laugh and a soft look from Karen, the human one, not the AI. The man who had the coffees introduces his name, "my names foggy, and ive known this man since uni, and somehow only just a year or two ago I found out that he likes to play vigilante..ah good times" matt winces, that was probably not a good time for him, but they both seem okay now. 

Matt turns to look? At Peter, "how'd you manage to find wade out his costume then? He was looking for you but I couldn't really give much to how you look, only how you smell, your voice and heartbeat which is actually kinda creepy now that I'm thinking about it" 

"and now he realises?" Peter hears Karen say. 

"uh he was on the roof of my apartment and I got nervous so I went to speak to him? And somehow he recognised me.." Wade nods, 

"I was sad because I couldn't find out who little spidey was but it turns out he was right under my nose!" he says happily, he suddenly gasps, "wait! Does that mean we could introduce little Peter to the rest of your gang red? Like Jessica or luke or maybe that danny!" 

"no, they are way too busy. Plus Im pretty sure stressed, also have you not seen how Jessica is around children?" 

"what abort her neighbours kid? Practically his step-mum by now" Karen speaks 

"what I'm saying in, no. Sorry Peter.. Not sorry to Wade though" Peter nods, unsure of what's going on, but knowing a little about the defenders of hells kitchen from that building exploding and fisk being arrested. The news didn't really give a lot out. "it's okay, I'm just happy to meet all of you" the adults in the room smile. 

"wait do your parents know you're out here?" Peter winces slightly "Even if your spiderman, it's still unsafe especially for a kid" Karen says, 

Peter looks down slightly, "uh well my parents don't know since they are yknow, dead. But!" The adults in the room frown and Karen looks upset, "my aunt knows, she caught me in the suit" foggy snorts, all the eyes (except matt, he can't see) turn to look at him, "sorry, sorry, but I found out matt the same way, thiugh he was in the floor bleeding out, but I still found him in the suit" Peter laughs, as matt ducks his head and blushes slightly. 

Peter soon notices the time, "oh, oh no.. May's gonna be angry at me it's late! I have to get home, it was nice meeting you guys! Bye" the steps out of the room quickly leading to the outside. 

"Wade, he's going to get lost lead him back" 

Wade quickly jumps out the window, matt smiles at the small yelp Peter must've made when Wade landed next to him. Well it was nice meeting him out of the mask, wonder what'll happen now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe yall!  
> Black lives matter ✊

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Tell me what yal think! 💞  
> Also the last time I updated this series I was just turning 17, whodathunk I'll be 18 in 2 months (good lord I'm getting old)


End file.
